


Our Song

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, rps: criminal minds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La canzone in questa fic è 'Before the Morning' di Steve Damstra.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone in questa fic è 'Before the Morning' di Steve Damstra.

Sorridi. Apri gli occhi e la prima cosa che fai è sorridere.

Non ti è mai capitato di sentirti così… bene. Così dannatamente completo da credere che tutto quello che stai vivendo sia solo un sogno.

Un sogno bello e dolce. Ma pur sempre un sogno.

Sorridi. Perché no, questo non è un sogno. Questa è la realtà.

Sorridi. E con le dita sfiori dolcemente il braccio del giovane addormentato al tuo fianco. Lui sospira piano, ma non si sveglia. E non si sveglierà per un altro po’. Lo conosci bene, lui ama dormire.

Lo guardi ancora per un attimo, poi prendi un blocco sul tuo comodino e inizi a scrivere. Parole che si susseguono, una dietro l’altra. Parole che rappresentano tutto ciò che lui è per te.

_Before the morning is lit_

 _While my arm lies across your side_

 _And your back is against my chest_

 _There I am in my favorite place_

 _And all I can do is just hope that you like me_

 _And stay next to you as long as you'll have me_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

Quando hai scritto l’ultima parola, rileggi il tutto con attenzione. Hai sempre amato scrivere canzoni, è parte di ciò che sei e ciò che fai. Eppure questa è speciale. Perché, lo sai, questa è la sua canzone.

La canzone che parla di tutto quello che lui è per te. Di ciò che rappresenta.

Senti un brivido correre lungo la tua schiena mentre realizzi quanto è vero ciò che è scritto sul quel foglio che fino a poco prima era bianco. Quanto lui sia davvero l’unica persona accanto alla quale tu vuoi svegliarti per il resto dei tuoi giorni.

È buffo. Tutto questo è così dannatamente buffo che una risatina sfugge dalle tue labbra senza che tu riesca a trattenerla.

Da quanto tempo vi conoscete tu e lui? Da una vita.

Siete cresciuti insieme, siete andati a scuola insieme. Non vi siete mai persi, nemmeno quando lui si è trasferito in un’altra città per inseguire i suoi sogni, e tu sei rimasto nella vostra città per inseguire i tuoi.

Hai memoria delle notti passate davanti ad un computer. Ad ascoltarlo raccontarti per filo e per segno le sue giornate, emozionato per ogni cosa nuova imparata, felice per ogni cosa nuova da te imparata.

La vostra amicizia.

Più preziosa di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo per te. E per lui.

Un movimento al tuo fianco ti distoglie dai tuoi pensieri. Ti giri e vedi i suoi occhi ancora assonnati che ti fissano.

“Mhm-mh… ‘orno…” lo senti mormorare.

Sorridendo ti abbassi su di lui e fai scivolare dolcemente una mano sul suo fianco. Appoggi le labbra sulle sue, le sfiori appena, “è ancora presto, continua a dormire.”

Lui ti sorride. Quel sorriso dolce e mezzo assonnato che ami così tanto. E tu, tu non puoi fare a meno di sorridergli a tua volta. Perché lui è contagioso. Lo hai scoperto da tempo. Ti ha contagiato con la sua allegria, con quella forza vitale che non lo fa mai stare fermo, con quella voglia di vivere che lo rende così speciale.

Lo vedi tentare di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma poco alla volta il sonno torna ad impadronirsi di lui.

Tu allora, prendi di nuovo il blocco tra le mani e riprendi a scrivere.

_As you turn I see your face_

 _You smile in the soft-lit room_

 _The words from your mouth are slow_

 _While my hand slides up your side_

 _And all I can do is just hope that you like me_

 _And stay next to you as long as you'll have me_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

Sì, questa sarà la vostra canzone.

E ti senti emozionato e felice. Non vedi l’ora di cantarla per lui, di guardarlo negli occhi e cantargli quelle parole.

Piene di tutto l’amore che provi per lui.

Quell’amore che hai nascosto per anni, per paura. Per quella dannata e stupida paura di perderlo.

Quell’amore che anche lui ha nascosto a te per anni, per la stessa identica paura.

Ironico. Siete così simili che tutti e due vivevate con lo stesso terrore dentro: quello di perdere l’altro.

Scuoti la testa, mentre i ricordi di quella sera di un anno prima si affacciano dolci alla tua memoria.

Ricordi ancora il buio del locale, la tua emozione nel salire sul palco, il tuo cercarlo con gli occhi in mezzo alla folla per sentirti più sicuro sapendolo lì. Con te. Per te.

Ricordi i suoi occhi che incrociano i tuoi, così belli e profondi che hai creduto di impazzire.

E poi il cigolio della porta del tuo camerino nel backstage, il suo passo leggero e il suo meraviglioso sorriso.

“Ho capito una cosa questa sera.” Ti ha detto piano.

“Cosa?” Gli hai chiesto tu titubante.

“È il nostro momento. Questo è il nostro momento per prendere tutto ciò che c’è in questo mondo.”

Lui ha vinto la sua paura prima di te. Lui ti ha preso tra le braccia quella sera, lui ti ha baciato per primo. E quelle labbra sulle tue, quelle labbra morbide e dolci sono state quelle capaci di far sciogliere anche l’ultimo attimo di titubanza che ancora avevi dentro di te.

E da allora, da quel momento, avete preso insieme tutto ciò che il mondo ha saputo darvi.

***

_All of the things we wonder about_

 _Was the reason there was today_

 _This is our time to take_

 _All that there is in this world_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

 _I don't wanna wake up next to anybody else - just you_

 _While my arm lies across your side_

 _There I am in my favorite place_

Sorridi quando senti il cigolio della porta del tuo camerino nel backstage.

Sorridi quando ti giri e lo vedi lì, in piedi di fronte a te, sorridente e visibilmente commosso.

Sorridi mentre lo abbracci e lo baci, rendendolo la persona più importante della tua vita.

Sorridi mentre nella tua testa senti ancora le note della vostra canzone, mentre vedi il suo volto riempirsi di stupore nel sentirla, mentre ti guarda e scuote dolcemente la testa.

“Io ho preso tutto ciò che il mondo poteva darmi,” gli mormori piano, “ho preso l’unica cosa che volevo davvero.”

Lui ti sorride. E il tuo cuore si riempie di gioia perché in tanti anni che lo conosci non lo hai mai visto felice come in quel momento.

Dolcemente gli sfiori una guancia con la mano.

“Ti amo, Matthew.”

“Ti amo anche io, Steve.”

E mentre le vostre labbra si incontrano in un bacio colmo di tutto ciò che provate l’uno per l’altro, non vedi l’ora di essere a casa vostra, nella vostra camera da letto, per potergli cantare ancora, e per sempre, la vostra canzone.

 _Fine._


End file.
